iron_man_armored_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Hulk
The Incredible Hulk, also known as Bruce Banner, is the strongest hero there is. Voiced by Mark Gibbon. History Rick Jones and the Hulk were being chased by the Controller in New Mexico so he could use the Hulk to crush AIM. The Controller attached a controller disk to Rick so he can lead the Hulk into his trap. Rick was rushing past Pepper, followed by the Hulk crashing to the ground. The team originally believed him to be an "urban legend". When they contact Tony, he restates the original belief, but upon seeing a picture, he breaks out his Dynamo Armor. AIM attempts to destroy the Hulk to no avail, and retreat once Iron Man arrives. While Iron Man and the Hulk fight each other, Pepper decides to rescue Rick from the building he ran into. The Hulk eventually follows after making quick work of Iron Man. Rick, now at ground level, attaches a Controller disk to his armor, and takes over his mind. The armor's countermeasures hit Rick with a small blast, destroying his disk before Iron Man flies off to meet the Controller. Rick manages to convince the Hulk that Pepper and Rhodey aren't enemies. Rhodey shuts down most of the armor's faculties so the Controller can't discover Iron Man's true identity. When Rick tries to leave, Hulk refuses to abandon his troubled new friends, and agrees to help Tony. However, when he encounters him again, he mishears a request to smash the Controller disk and tries to smash Iron Man. Pepper finally talks him down and destroys the disk. But the Controller regains control of Rick, and commands him to remove Iron Man's helmet. Just before he can do so, Iron Man blasts the Controller with his repulsor. Pepper attempts to get Rick and Hulk to stay, but insists that they can't stay in one place for too long. Hulk leaves Pepper, telling her that he likes her and finds her funny. Bruce Banner returns when Howard Stark is revealed to be alive. He seeks help from him and Tony Stark to cure himself of the Hulk using a machine that absorbs radiation that Howard Stark and Banner worked on years ago. When S.H.I.E.L.D. co-opted by General Ross attacks, he transforms into the Hulk and smashes all resistance. Tony puts on his armor and tries to subdue the Hulk. Iron Man talks to the general and Fury suggests using knockout gas. The gas works and the Hulk is down. He is put into a cell that is filled with gas that keeps him out cold. Ross reveals that he plans to use Banner's machine to create an army of Hulks, in secret, he even goes as far as to kill Banner and risks blowing up the city just to achieve this. Iron Man finds out and frees Banner from his cell and explains Ross's plan. Angry, Banner turns into the Hulk once more and sends the Helicarrier falling into the city, luckily War Machine arrived and Iron Man brought his Hulkbuster Armor to stabilize the Helicarrier long enough to reignite the engines. Ross deploys tanks, but Hulk easily defeats them. Iron Man and War Machine try to fight him, but War Machine is eventually defeated and even the Hulkbuster combined with Tony's Extremis can't stop him. Ross uses the Mandroids to subdue him. Ross orders the Mandroids to put the Hulk in the machine, it absorbs Hulk's gamma radiation. But the foolish Ross has disengaged the safety protocols and now the machine is going to explode. Iron Man ejects and tries to stop it, but there is nothing that he can do. War Machine flies away and Hulk, seeing that Iron Man tried to save him, throws him in the air to safety seconds before it explodes. The explosion was massive, but the Hulk survived and was mutated by the Gamma Rays again, into a smarter, grey form. This Grey Hulk considers smashing Ross but decides against it, saying that he isn't worth it. Hulk decides to run away to protect the world from himself, and says that if Iron Man needs anything, just ask. Then he leaps away from building to building. Grey Hulk returns when the Makluan Invasion begins. He helps defeat Ultimo and is part of the second team that will take on the Makluan Overlord, along with Iron Man, War Machine, and Rescue. They defeat soldiers and mechs and find the Overlord's throne room. Hulk tries smashing him, but his Makluan Rings easily subdued him, transforming him back into Bruce Banner. When the overlord is down, Mandarin gets his rings back and decides to help the heroes. Mandarin teleports Bruce Banner, War Machine, and Rescue back down to Earth. Personality As Bruce Banner He is calm, but somewhat nervous. As Green Hulk He is mostly shown to have a quick temper, but protective to those he cares about. As Grey Hulk Combination of Bruce Banner's and Green Hulk's personality. Powers and Abilities Powers Transformation: Whenever Bruce Banner gets angry enough, he transforms into a super-strong monster called the Hulk. The Hulk has been referred to as the "most powerful creature on the planet" by the Controller. His already great powers can increase as he gets angrier. *'Green Hulk Form: '''As the Green Hulk, he has the following powers: **'Superhuman Strength:' The Hulk is the strongest hero there is. The Hulk's calm and normal strength is slightly greater than the Hulkbuster Armor. He can easily lift tanks and SHIELD interceptors. He can create shockwaves by clapping his hands together. When he gets angry, his strength increases to even greater levels. ***'Jumping Ability:' Hulk can leap vast distances with his monstrous leg strength. He can even jump onto flying vehicles one after the other to get to even greater heights. **'Superhuman Stamina:' The Hulk never gets tired. **'Superhuman Durability:' He is virtually impervious to damage. **'Gamma Radiation Emission:' Iron Man's sensors detected that he has gamma radiation inside of him. **'Regeneration:' He is nearly immortal due to his instantaneous regeneration abilities. *'Grey Hulk Form: As the Grey Hulk, his powers are the same, only he is more intelligent. **'''Superhuman Strength: He has vast superhuman strength. ***'Leaping Ability:' He can jump vast distances. **'Superhuman Durability:' Hulk is virtually impervious to damage. **'Superhuman Stamina:' The Hulk never gets tired. **'Regeneration:' He is nearly immortal due to his instantaneous healing & regeneration abilities. Abilities Bruce Banner is an expert in Gamma Radiation, whose intellect is acknowledged by both Howard and Tony Stark. Weaknesses *'Easily Angered' Gallery ironman22.jpg 846bba661237aae44ab77c67b353e77a.jpg ironaa13.jpg screenshot_3_1926.jpg Hulk 1.jpg Hulk 2.jpg Bruce Banner.jpg|Bruce Banner Trivia *In the episode where he first appeared, the Hulk never transformed back into Bruce Banner at any time, even when he was calm, this might be because he might not be able to. *Hulk calls Iron Man "metal man" and the Controller "disk man". *Hulk and Rick never learned Iron Man's true identity. *Iron Man mentioned Hulk as a joke when he was being targeted by a rocket launcher when he was breaking into Hammer Multinational in Titanium vs. Iron. *His origin is slightly similar to his comic book origin where he is caught in the blast radius of a gamma bomb and absorbs its radiation while trying to save the life of Rick Jones. But, he drives to the test site to get back his research and doesn't supervise the test himself. *Bruce mentions at a diner that his gamma-irradiated cells require large amounts of metabolic fuel. He ordered decaffeinated tea, toast, a grilled cheese sandwich, tomato soup, a donut, and a chocolate milkshake and fries. *Bruce Banner's transformation into the Hulk and back doesn't affect his clothes when he reverts. He is engulfed in an aura of energy as he transforms and reverts back like a form of molecular manipulation. *Bruce is shown to have a medium build in Armored Adventures, unlike his original appearance in the comics. *The Hulk is one of the few characters to fully resemble his comic book counterpart. See also *Rick Jones Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males